


Happiness

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Academiashipping, DennisxYuuri, M/M, YGO Arc V, Yuuri (Arc-V), arc-v, yugioh arc-v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t always this way. Training to become elite soldiers in Duel Academia for the Fusion Dimension. Everything wasn’t strict, buildings weren’t dull and diets weren’t enforced. No, it was a much happier time back in the day, before a certain EnterMage Duelist was enlisted to become one with an army. This wasn’t what he originally wanted, it wasn’t his dream. But his point of view would change in the future after bonding with an elite known as Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Day 3 of the Arc-V Prompt Challenge on tumblr.  
> Featuring Dennis and Yuuri as lil’ kids. Shipping implied, especially near the end. May include incorrectness as I need more character development plus plot from the show to completely correct myself. All well, it’s a try, right? Warning: The prompt isn’t major because I am a dumb baby. This is trash. I’m sorry. I use they/them pronouns for Yuuri because headcanons.

———

Dennis Macfield was only seven years old when he discovered the joy of Entertainment Duels. Watching the world famous Entertainer Yusho Sakaki on television was what brightened up the boy’s life. Yusho was a fantastic duelist who always brightened everyone with smiles. The duelist traveled quite regularly for his duels, so often that nobody knew where he originally came from! However, although respected in this dimension, he was also wanted. Rumours had it that he was from a completely different dimension known as Standard, and was wanted captured by Prof. Leo Akaba, who ran Duel Academia. Leo Akaba’s intentions to merge all known dimensions in one could possibly be completed quickly with Yusho’s possible dimension hopping. Fortunately, Dennis didn’t know of the rumours or about Akaba. All he knew was that Mr. Sakaki was a legend he was determined to see in action.

He would often ask his father if he could actually go to a live duel with Yusho participating, but the parent always grumbled the same answer over and over again.

_“Dennis, don’t be a fool! You have no time to be concerned with such comical, useless duelling! We have an upcoming war, and you need to be prepared in case you’re drafted to Duel Academia!”_

_“But Father! I doubt they’ll choose me, I’m still so young!”_

_“Dennis, you don’t understand. They’ll take as many duelists as they can, no matter how young. You can’t make Duel Monsters your hobby. It’ll only end up in disaster.”_

It was the same argument over and over again. Dennis knew his father had good intentions, but he really didn’t want his dream to die out. Even if it risked his freedom, he was going to watch his idol perform live, and become just like him! So, one day, against his father’s wished, Dennis snuck out of the house very early in the morning. He had prepared himself with a backpack filled with small meals and snacks, some change for bus fare, a bottle of water and a notepad for autographs, just in case. After heading out the door, he began his journey to see his hero.

The young Macfield felt bad for leaving his father all alone, but he was going to be right back as soon as possible! After catching a bus and politely asking for directions from wary strangers, he finally made it to the local duel arena.

 _At last!_  Dennis thought happily.   _It was very surprising how easy it was to get here, It must’ve been my determination!_ As he walked with confidence to the entry, the small child plopped his hands onto the counter, with the remaining change in his hand. He was shorter than the counter, so the receptionist had to look out the serving window and see a little boy, wanting to pay. Seeing that he had been noticed, Dennis looked up and grinned.

“I would like to pay to see Mr. Yusho Sakaki duel, please!” he beamed with excitement. To think, he was going to see his hero perform today!

The lady before him gave a concerned expression to young Dennis, taking a look around to see if he had any company with him. “I’m sorry, young boy. You need older guardians to accompany you in order to be allowed in.”

Upon hearing those words, the young Macfield felt heartbroken. He dreamed so long to meet Yushou Sakaki, and now that he had his chance…he wasn’t allowed in? With a saddened expression, small tears quickly began forming from his eyes. “B-but, I-I have money…please, let me in!”  he begged, lips quivering from his stutter. The older lady didn’t know what to do, the only option was to contact authorities to reunite the crying fan with his caretakers. Before she could make the call, another young child approached the counter.

“He’s with me.”

Dennis turned to his right to see a young kid, around the same age as him, with mostly purple hair covering up the pink underneath. Wiping his tears away, Dennis also happened to make out a…star symbol on an armband?  _Oh no._  Anyone would recognise this symbol from a mile away. The symbol of Duel Academia. Dennis did his best to cease his crying and stiffened up in fear, hoping to not give a horrid impression on…Wait a second. This was a child, just like him. Why were they possessing such an armband at an early age? And, why were they here? Perhaps it was propaganda? Another thing Dennis had heard about from his father. But that didn’t matter, what was the other child on about? The same question was on the employee’s mind too, and she wanted to ask about their guardians too but, recognising the symbol of the ruthless Academia…what was there to do? Even if the newcomer was a kid, it was a known fact to not question anyone from there.

“Well, aren’t you gonna let us in?” questioned the purple-haired kid, frowning at the peering adult. All she did was nod and leave her booth from the back to escort the kids. She stood in front to guide them, and the Academia resident began to walk, but stopped as they saw Dennis standing still. “Hey, you! I’m helping you get in here, follow!”

“O-oh, um…alright!” responded young Macfield, clearing his face of any mess from his eyes and moved away from the counter, following the other child. He figured that anyone would listen to someone from such a school in order to stay safe, but even if the so-called ‘future soldiers’ were only young like him? Duel Academia must’ve been terrifying. Once they made it to the crowd seats, the lady if they would need anything else.

“It’s fine,” responded the young Academia member. “If I need something, I’ll get it.”

“Very well,” bowed the woman before she began to leave. Dennis was worried as he and his new acquaintance didn’t get a chance to pay. Before he could speak up, the other kid shook their head, as if knowing what Dennis wanted to do.

“Don’t worry, it’s free, as long as I’m here,” they replied, adjusting the armband. Dennis watched in both interest and fear at the kid’s slight action, being reminded of their origin. What was he to do? Ask why he was doing here? Thank him? That would be the polite thing to do.

“I’m Yuuri,” spoke the youth suddenly, looking out on the field, awaiting the duel to start. “And you have no reason to be afraid of me. “ Their face was emotionless, which concerned Dennis. He wanted to say something, but again, Yuuri spoke.  “Ignore the symbol on my arm, that means nothing today. I just want to sit down and take a break.”

“A break from what?” Words quickly escaped the Macfield’s mouth, his mind focused on many questions. “From…doing Duel Academia work? Why are you here? Are you going to take someone away? Please don’t take me away!”

“Quiet!” interrupted Yuuri. “I don’t plan on doing anything, Crinkle Cut.”

“C-crinkle cut?!” Dennis stuttered at such a nickname…was it aimed at his hair? This kid surely was mean. “What does that mean?”

“It means you never gave me your name.”

“Oh.” That kind of explained it. Still, ‘Crinkle Cut’ was a mean way to address someone.  “My name is Dennis. It’s nice to meet you!” He held out is hand, smiling with nervousness. Even though he was addressed to in a rude manner, it was always good to be polite. This kid did allow him into the stadium, after all. Yuuri just stared at Dennis’ hand, not sure what to do with such a gesture. What did it mean? A welcome? An introduction? Tilting his head, they pointed at the other’s hand.

“What are you trying to do?” they asked, referring to the hand.

“Hm?” Dennis took his hand away and looked at it. Did Yuuri not know what a handshake was? “It’s…a handshake? You know, a form of welcoming someone!” Yuuri just raised an eyebrow in confusion, leaving their head tilted. Dennis gave an awkward smile and gave a small laugh to himself. “Ah, nevermind…”

Suddenly, millions of stage lights lit up and the MC was announcing the beginning of the duel. Dennis smiled with excitement, whereas Yuuri’s expression remained the same, only to open their mouth upon seeing Yusho Sakaki-the wanted duelist for Duel Academia. Eventually, the duel started and the Action Field was set.  The Action Duel had begun!

It was amazing. Colourful Duel Monsters here and there, spectacular acrobatics by Yusho himself, it was just…incredible. Dennis was so amazed by the duels, and even Yuuri was intrigued. Although the Macfield had seen this on TV plenty of times already, this feeling? It was…incredible, he was experiencing this! And soon, when he would grow up to become an Entertainment Duelist, he would live the dream, just like his hero. Yuuri, however, was new to this form of duelling. They were only taught about duelling for victory, to achieve success.  _To win_. Seeing how everyone was experiencing this emotion of happiness before them however, made them grow a small smile. The first time Yuuri had smiled for a long time, and it felt nice. They looked over to Dennis, and witnessed their happiness, which made their smile grow a bit bigger.

_So, this is happiness…_

The duel was concluded but the fun wasn’t over yet. The duel field was still on, Solid Vision was still intact for the Duel Monsters, so Yusho decided to add some fun into it. With the help of his monsters, he travelled across the arena for one final finish. A few of his monsters then unleashed their attack towards the sky, creating several beautiful fireworks. They were absolutely amazing, with spectacular colours that lit up the night sky. Both Dennis and Yuuri widened their eyes in amazed at such a feat, the bright colours created by the fireworks filling them both with happiness. Dennis made several gasps at the beauty in the sky, but Yuuri did something else. They l _aughed_ -a concept they did not know of until this very minute.  The Academia youth still had trouble understanding this ‘happiness’, but they enjoyed it. And they were going to savour every minute of it.

After the show was finished, members of the audience began to leave. The two young kids however, stayed. Yuuri was still laughing from happiness and Dennis looked over to see his acquaintance filled with joy. It made him even more ecstatic. It didn’t care to Dennis that Yuuri was from the Academia, or that he still had questions unanswered for his presence, the Macfield was just glad that he got to experience this, and that Yuuri got to, as well.

———

Now both students at Duel Academia, Yuuri and Dennis were sitting across from each other during break time. Their food of the day was a strictly healthy meal, make to keep the school’s soldiers strong. Dennis just poked at his food with his fork, looking dissatisfied. Yuuri took notice of this and swallowed their food in order to speak.

“Oi. What’s with you today?” they asked, raising an eyebrow at such odd unhappiness coming from Dennis.

“Ehh, it’s nothing for you to worry about,” lied the EnterMage duelist, not bothering to look up at his comrade.

“Come on, Crinkle Cut. I’ve never seen you this unhappy. What is the matter? Who do I have to interrogate for hurting you?”

Dennis put down his cutlery and waved his hands in a motion to show worry. “No, no, nobody hurt me!” he laughed awkwardly. “Besides, if I did get hurt, I would deal with the situation myself, ya know?”

“Hmm, but you do seem off. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dennis sighed and folded his arms, taking a look around the building they were trapped in. Looking at his food then back to Yuuri, he shook his head and frowned.

“I…was just thinking about, our past.”

“Our…past?”

“Yeah! Back when we…weren’t trapped… We were having the best days of our lives!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. My fun time is here, destroying what is scum and ruling over what is rightfully ours!”

“Oh, Yuuri. Don’t you see? This place has taken over your mind! Sure, it’s nice to take over dimensions, I’m all for that!”

“Then why mention the past?”

“Because I miss it!!”

Dennis’ voice echoed through the meal hall, causing him to blush and tug onto his own Ra Yellow collar in embarrassment. He crouched his head low onto the table in order to speak quietly with his close friend. “I just miss the times where we could be happy over…other things. Destruction and carding people can get a little boring at times…”

“So, you want us to act like children. With the pretty lights and the sightseeing and trying different food?” Yuuri asked, their expression remaining.

“Sounds like you’re describing a date, Yuuri,” laughed Dennis, before blushing even more from embarrassment upon realising what he just said. Yuuri looked midly shocked, before giving a small smirk to the other teen, snickering. Dennis noticed the odd laughter and remained silent.

 _Oh God, they’re mocking me,_  thought the Macfield teen anxiously. _But I can’t say anything since they’re terrifying. It was just a slip up! A joke, yeah! A joke, that’s what entertainers do, joke!_ He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak—before being interrupted by Yuuri.

“A date?” the Fusion elite asked as they removed themselves from their seat to move next to their blushing comrade. “That sounds interesting…”

Dennis gulped. Yuuri wasn’t being serious, were they?  _Well, they are pretty serious…but they tend to joke around, too! So, hmm, uh…_

“The time when we met with the fireworks…that was a date, was it not?” they asked, before place his hands onto the other teen’s shoulders.

“I loved that. Let’s do it again sometime.”


End file.
